1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc cartridge for use to store a disk-shaped signal storage medium such as an optical disc or a magnetic disk therein in a rotatable state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various disc cartridges have been proposed as protective cases for disk-shaped signal storage media.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-153264 discloses a disc cartridge in which a disk-shaped storage medium having a single or double signal recording sides (which will be herein referred to as a xe2x80x9cdiscxe2x80x9d simply) is completely enclosed in a disc storage portion. The disc storage portion is defined inside a cartridge body that is made up of upper and lower halves. The cartridge body includes chucking openings and a head opening. The chucking openings allow the turntable of a spindle motor and a clamper to chuck a disc inserted, while the head opening allows a head to read and/or write a signal from/on the disc. The lower one of the chucking openings is continuous with the head opening. Accordingly, while the operator carries such a cartridge, dust easily enters the inside of the cartridge through these openings and the disc is also easily soiled with finger marks. For that reason, the disc cartridge further includes a shutter for closing these openings up.
A disc cartridge having such a structure, however, has the following drawbacks. Firstly, such a disc cartridge cannot be so thin. This is because the disc storage space, defined between the upper and lower halves, should be thick enough to allow a disc drive to accurately read or write a signal (or information) from/onto the disc stored in such a disc cartridge. The reasons why the disc storage space should be relatively thick include the expected flutter or warp of the disc being rotated and an error that may occur in disposing the disc cartridge at a predetermined position inside the disc drive.
Secondly, the shutter for closing up these chucking and head openings at the same time cannot be formed at a low cost, thus increasing the overall manufacturing cost of such a disc cartridge. The reason is as follows. Specifically, the lower half of the disc cartridge is provided with an opening for the turntable of the spindle motor and a head opening, while the upper half thereof is provided with another opening for the clamper. Thus, to close these three openings up at a time, the shutter needs to be formed in a U-shape, which is not so cheap to make.
Thirdly, the disc stored inside such a disc cartridge is not fixed in many cases, thus possibly causing dust or fine particle deposition and scratching problems. Specifically, although a disc with a metal hub can be attracted and fixed in position via a magnetic force so as not to move inconstantly, an optical disc with no hub, e.g., a CD or a DVD, is normally not fixed, and movable freely, inside the disc cartridge. Accordingly, when the shutter of the disc cartridge is opened inside the disc drive, dust may enter the cartridge through its openings and be deposited on the disc easily. Also, if the disc is shaken so much as to contact with the inner walls of the disc cartridge, the signal recording side of the disc may get scratched or fine particles may be stirred up and deposited on the disc.
In order to overcome the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a disc cartridge that has a reduced thickness and a simplified, much less expensive shutter for a single-sided disc, in particular. Another object of the present invention is to provide a disc cartridge that can drastically reduce the dust to be deposited on the disc stored therein by getting the disc firmly held inside the disc cartridge and eliminating the inconstant movement of the disc. A third object of the present invention is to provide a disc cartridge of a good design by displaying the label side of the disc stored therein.
A disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a shutter and a disk holding member. The cartridge body includes: a disc storage portion that stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed; a chucking opening that is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally; and a head opening that is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The shutter is supported to, and movable with respect to, the cartridge body so as to expose or cover at least the head opening. The disc holding member holds or releases the disc onto/from the cartridge body.
The disc holding member preferably holds the disc by pressing the second side of the disc against the bottom of the disc storage portion. Also, the disc holding member preferably brings at least the outer periphery and its surrounding portion of the second side of the disc into contact with the bottom of the disc storage portion.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge includes a plurality of disc holding members, including the disc holding member. Each of the disc holding members is disposed so that a portion thereof is located on the outer periphery of the disc. At least two of the disc holding members may have the same shape. The disc holding members may be interlocked together to perform an operation of holding or releasing the disc.
In one embodiment, the disc holding member is an ellipsoidal ring made of an elastic material. The ring is deformable so as to have an inside diameter that is greater than the diameter of the disc.
The disc holding member preferably has a slope that contacts with the disc. Preferably, by disposing the disc holding member on the cartridge body so that the slope of the disc holding member overhangs the outer periphery of the disc, the slope is brought into contact with a side surface or edge of the disc, thereby gripping the disc thereon, pressing the disc against the bottom of the disc storage portion, and holding the disc thereon.
In one embodiment of the disc cartridge, the cartridge body includes a pair of positioning holes that engages with positioning pins. The positioning pins are provided for a disc drive to define an insert position when the disc cartridge is loaded into the disk drive.
In another embodiment of the disc cartridge, the disc cartridge body includes a concave portion that engages with a convex portion provided for a disk drive and that is used to prevent the disc cartridge from being inserted erroneously.
In another embodiment of the disc cartridge, the disc cartridge body includes a concave portion that engages with a convex portion provided for a disk drive when the disc cartridge is inserted into the disk drive.
While the disc cartridge is being loaded into, and fixed at the insert position inside, the disk drive, the disc holding member may release the disc that the disc holding member has held thereon.
Alternatively, as the positioning pins of the disk drive engage with the positioning holes of the disc cartridge, the disc holding member may release the disc that the disc holding member has held thereon.
As another alternative, as the convex portion that is provided for the disk drive to prevent the disc cartridge from being inserted erroneously engages with the concave portion provided for the disc cartridge, the disc holding member may release the disc that the disc holding member has held thereon.
As still another alternative, as the convex portion provided for the disk drive engages with the concave portion of the disc cartridge, the disc holding member may release the disc that the disc holding member has held thereon.
The disc cartridge may include a pair of disc holding members, each holding the disc thereon at two points. Each of the pair of disc holding members may engage with one of the pair of positioning pins provided for the disk drive, thereby performing the operation of holding or releasing the disc at the two points of the disc holding member substantially simultaneously.
The shutter may include a member that engages with the disc holding member so that the disc having been held is released as the shutter is going to be closed or opened.
The disc holding member may include a deformable elastic portion that has been molded so as to form an integral part of the cartridge body. The disc may be either held or released by deforming the elastic portion.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes a locking mechanism for fixing and supporting disc holding member onto the cartridge body while the disc holding member is holding the disc thereon.
In one embodiment of the disc cartridge, one of the disc holding members includes a locking mechanism for fixing and supporting the disc holding members onto the cartridge body while the disc holding members are holding the disc thereon.
In one embodiment of the disc cartridge, the disc holding member further includes a stopper portion for preventing the disc from dropping down from the storage portion of the disc cartridge when the disc holding member releases the disc.
In one embodiment, the head opening reaches a side surface of the cartridge body.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge includes a protective layer for preventing the disc from getting scratched on the bottom of the disc storage portion that contacts with the second side of the disc. The protective layer is preferably selected from the group consisting of an anti-scratching nonwoven fabric, a dustproof nonwoven fabric, an anti-scratching coating layer and a dustproof coating layer.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes a brush or a dust wiping member on one side of the shutter that moves across the head opening when the shutter is opened or closed.
In one embodiment, the dirt of the disc is removed by rotating the disc while the disc is in contact with the protective layer that is provided on the bottom of the disc storage portion.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes a disc holding/interlocking member, which is stored inside the disc storage portion to synchronize opening or closing of the shutter with the holding or releasing operation by the disk holding member.
In one embodiment, the shutter is substantially in a fan shape and is held so as to rotate and slide around the chucking opening, and opening or closing of the shutter is synchronized with the holding or releasing operation by the disk holding member.
The disk holding member preferably holds the disc thereon by pressing at least the outer periphery and its surrounding portion of the second side of the disc against the bottom of the disc storage portion, the disc holding/interlocking member or the shutter.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge includes a plurality of disc holding members, including the disc holding member. Each of the disc holding members is disposed so that a portion thereof is located on the outer periphery of the disc.
The disc holding member preferably has a slope that contacts with the disc. Preferably, by disposing the disc holding member on the cartridge body so that the slope of the disc holding member overhangs the outer periphery of the disc, the slope is brought into contact with a side surface or edge of the disc, thereby gripping the disc thereon, pressing the disc against the bottom of the disc storage portion and holding the disc thereon.
In one embodiment, the disc holding member includes an elastic portion that has been molded so as to form an integral part of the cartridge body and that is deformable in such a manner as to either hold or release the disc.
In one embodiment, the disc holding member further includes a stopper portion for preventing the disc from dropping down from the storage portion of the disc cartridge when the disc holding member releases the disc.
In one embodiment, when the shutter opens to expose the head opening, the disk holding member releases the disc.
In one embodiment, the disc holding/interlocking member is substantially in a fan shape.
In one embodiment, the disc storage portion includes: a first inner surface to be the bottom of the disc storage portion; and a second inner surface that is substantially in a cylindrical shape and that surrounds the outer periphery of the disc when the disc is stored in the disc storage portion.
In one embodiment, the shutter is provided outside of the disc cartridge.
In one embodiment, the shutter is provided on the bottom of the disc storage portion.
In one embodiment, the shutter exposes or covers the chucking opening.
In one embodiment, the number of the shutters is one.
Another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body and a shutter. The cartridge body includes: a disc storage portion that stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion; a chucking opening that is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally; and a head opening that is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The shutter is supported to, and movable with respect to, the cartridge body between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking opening and the head opening.
Still another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a shutter and a disk holding portion. The cartridge body includes: a disc storage portion that stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion; a chucking opening that is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally; and a head opening that is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The shutter is supported to, and movable with respect to, the cartridge body so as to expose or cover the chucking opening and the head opening. The disc holding portion fixes the disc onto the shutter or the cartridge body when the shutter covers the chucking opening and the head opening synchronously with opening or closing of the shutter.
In one embodiment, the disc storage portion includes: a first inner surface to be the bottom of the disc storage portion; a second inner surface that is substantially in a cylindrical shape and that surrounds the outer periphery of the disc when the disc is stored in the disc storage portion; and a disc window through which the disc is inserted or removed. The disc storage portion stores the disc therein so that one side of the disc is exposed inside the disc window.
In one embodiment of the disc cartridge, the shutter includes a disc holding portion for fixing the disc onto the shutter when the shutter covers the chucking opening and the head opening synchronously with opening or closing of the shutter.
In one embodiment, the disk holding portion is provided as a portion of the shutter.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge includes multiple disk holding portions, which include the disk holding portion and which are disposed on the shutter so as to hold the outer periphery and its surrounding portion of the disc.
In one embodiment, the disc is brought into plane contact with the shutter by the disk holding portion.
In one embodiment, the disk holding portion has a downwardly tapered slope, grips the disc thereon by bringing the slope into contact with a side surface or an edge of the disc, and holds the disc-with respect to the cartridge body by bringing the disc into plane contact with the shutter.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes a locking mechanism for fixing and supporting the shutter onto the cartridge body while the shutter covers the chucking opening and the head opening. The second inner surface is preferably partially notched so as not to interfere with the operation of the shutter.
In one embodiment of the disc cartridge, the cartridge body includes a shutter storage portion that stores a portion of the shutter therein while the shutter exposes the chucking opening and the head opening.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes multiple stopper portions that protrude toward the disc window to prevent the disc from dropping down through the disc window. The stopper portions may move in a thickness direction of the disc cartridge as the shutter is going to be opened or closed.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge may include a plurality of shutters, including the shutter. The plurality of shutters may cooperate with each other to expose or cover the chucking opening and the head opening.
In one embodiment, one of the shutters is provided with a locking mechanism that fixes the shutters onto the cartridge body while the shutters are covering the chucking opening and the head opening.
In one embodiment, the shutters cover the chucking opening and the head opening by partially overlapping with each other in a thickness direction of the shutters.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge includes an erroneous insertion preventing mechanism for the disc cartridge.
In one embodiment, the head opening reaches a side surface of the cartridge body.
In one embodiment, the shutters rotate on multiple rotation shafts that are provided on the disc cartridge body. The rotation shafts are preferably provided in respective portions of the disc cartridge body other than the disc storage portion. Also, the head opening may reach a side surface of the cartridge body, and the rotation shafts may be provided near another side surface thereof that is opposed to the former side surface.
In one embodiment, the shutters include interlocking portions that open or close the shutters while being interlocked with each other. The interlocking portions may be cam-shaped or gear-shaped portions that are provided for the respective shutters. Alternatively, the interlocking portions may also be belts or links.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes an elastic member that applies a force in such a manner as to keep the shutters opened or closed. The elastic member is preferably provided in a portion of the disc cartridge body other than the disc storage portion. The elastic member may have been molded so as to form an integral part of the shutter.
In one embodiment, the stopper members may be removable and may have been molded so as to form integral parts of the cartridge body.
In one embodiment, the stopper members are provided so as to be removable from the cartridge body.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge includes a protective layer for preventing the disc from getting scratched on a portion of the shutter that contacts with the second side of the disc. The protective layer is preferably selected from the group consisting of an anti-scratching nonwoven fabric, a dustproof nonwoven fabric, an anti-scratching coating layer and a dustproof coating layer.
In one embodiment, the dirt of the disc is removed by rotating the disc while the disc is in plane contact with the shutter. Alternatively, the dirt of the disc may also be removed by the opening or closing operation that is performed by the shutter to expose or cover the chucking opening and the head opening.
In one embodiment, the erroneous insertion preventing mechanism includes convex portions or concave portions that are provided on outer side surfaces of the cartridge body so as to be asymmetrically disposed in a direction in which the disc cartridge is inserted into an external apparatus.
In one embodiment, the locking mechanism includes: a locking hole that is formed through the disc cartridge body; and a locking protrusion portion that is provided for the shutter so as to engage with the locking hole when the shutter is located at such a position as to cover the chucking opening and the head opening.
In one embodiment, the locking protrusion portion is provided for the shutter by way of an elastic member and the elastic member applies a force to the locking protrusion portion toward the locking hole and makes the locking protrusion portion engage with the locking hole.
In one embodiment, the locking mechanism includes: a locking hole that is formed through the disc cartridge body; a locking protrusion portion that is provided so as to engage with the locking hole when the shutter is located at such a position as to cover the chucking opening and the head opening; a locking lever provided for the disc cartridge body; a first convex portion or first concave portion that is formed on the locking lever; and a second concave portion or second convex portion that is formed on the shutter so as to engage with the first convex portion or first concave portion at the covering position.
The locking lever may be provided for the disc cartridge body by way of an elastic member. The elastic member may apply a force to the locking protrusion portion toward the locking hole to make the locking protrusion portion engage with the locking hole. The elastic member may also apply a force to the first convex portion or first concave portion toward the second concave portion or second convex portion to make the first convex portion or first concave portion engage with the second concave portion or second convex portion. Also, the locking protrusion portion and the elastic member may have been molded so as to form integral parts of the shutter. Alternatively, the locking lever and the elastic member may have been molded so as to form integral parts of the disc cartridge body.
In one embodiment, the shutter includes a convex portion that is provided for the shutter so as to protrude into a center hole of the disc while the shutter is keeping plane contact with the disc and covering the chucking opening and the head opening. As the shutter is going to be opened, the convex portion lifts the disc in a thickness direction of the cartridge while contacting with the lower surface of the disc, thereby getting the disc and the shutter out of plane contact from each other.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge includes a plurality of shutters, including the shutter. Each of the shutters includes a convex portion that is provided for the shutter so as to protrude into a center hole of the disc while the shutters are keeping plane contact with the disc and covering the chucking opening and the head opening. As the shutters are going to be opened, the convex portions lift the disc in a thickness direction of the cartridge while contacting with the lower surface of the disc, thereby getting the disc and the shutters out of plane contact from each other.
The convex portion may have a shape that is selected from the group consisting of a spherical shape, a conical shape, a ring shape and a shape made up of multiple spheres.
In one embodiment, the stopper members form integral parts of the shutter. The stopper members may be formed integrally with the shutter by way of flexible members or elastic members. Each of the stopper members may include a convex portion or a concave portion. An inner sidewall or an inner upper wall of the cartridge body may include a guide concave portion or a guide convex portion that engages with the convex portion or the concave portion of the stopper member. The stopper members may move in the thickness direction of the disc cartridge as the shutter is going to be opened or closed.
In one embodiment, the stopper members form integral parts of the cartridge body. The stopper members may be formed integrally with the cartridge body by way of elastic members. Each of the stopper members may be an elastic member that is obtained by separating a portion of the cartridge body via a slit. Each of the stopper members may include a first convex portion or a first sloped portion while the shutter may include a second sloped portion or a second convex portion. The first convex portion and the second sloped portion or the first sloped portion and the second convex portion may contact with each other.
Also, when the shutter exposes the chucking opening and the head opening, the first convex portion and the second sloped portion or the first sloped portion and the second convex portion may contact with each other.
A concave portion, which engages with the second convex portion or the first convex portion, may be provided near the first sloped portion or the second sloped portion.
In one embodiment, the stopper members hold the disc onto the cartridge body by pressing the disc in the thickness direction thereof and bringing the disc into plane contact with the shutter while the shutter covers the chucking opening and the head opening.
In one embodiment, an opening/closing lever for use to open or close the shutters and a locking mechanism for use to fix and support the shutters to the cartridge body when the shutters are located in such a position as to cover the chucking opening and the head opening are provided for two different ones of the shutters.
Still another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a shutter and a disc holding portion. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The shutter is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings, and defines a hole in a region corresponding to a center hole of the disc while the shutter is closed. The disc holding portion is provided for the shutter, presses the disc against the shutter, and holds the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutter.
In one embodiment, the hole of the shutter has a diameter that is approximately equal to that of the center hole of the disc.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a shutter, a disc holding portion and a rim. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The shutter is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portion is provided for the shutter, presses the disc against the shutter, and holds the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutter. The rim extends from an inner side surface of the disc storage portion toward the center of the disc and contacts with an outer edge portion of the disc while the shutter is closed.
In one embodiment, the shutter defines a hole in an area corresponding to a center hole of the disc while the shutter is closed. The rim may contact with the second side of the disc. The cartridge body may have a gap between the rim and the inner lower surface of the disc storage portion so that a portion of the shutter is stored in the gap while the chucking and head openings are exposed by the shutter.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes a convex portion around the hole of the shutter. The convex portion contacts with the second side of the disc while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutter.
In one embodiment, the shutter includes a convex portion that closes a gap between the second side of the disc and the shutter while the shutter is closed. The convex portion may be located closer to the center of the disc storage portion than the rim is while the chucking and head openings are exposed by the shutter. The convex portion may be a protective layer that prevents the disc from getting scratched.
In one embodiment, a protective layer is provided on the rim to prevent the disc from getting scratched. The protective layer may be selected from the group consisting of an anti-scratching nonwoven fabric, a dustproof nonwoven fabric, an anti-scratching coating layer and a dustproof coating layer.
In one embodiment, the convex portion forms an integral part of the shutter.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters and a disc holding portion. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portion is provided for the shutters, presses the disc against the shutters, and holds the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. The head opening reaches a side surface of the cartridge body. An operating portion for use to open and close the shutters is provided for the shutters and is located inside the head opening.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters and a disc holding portion. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portion is provided for the shutters, presses the disc against the shutters, and holds the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. The shutters have first and second pairs of contact surfaces. Each pair of contact surfaces contacts with each other. The first and second pairs are not aligned with each other.
In one embodiment, the contact surfaces of each of the first and second pairs are sloped, and overlap with each other, in a thickness direction of the disc.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters and a number of disc holding portions. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. At least one of the disc holding portions is movable toward the center of the disc storage portion with respect to one of the shutters.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters, a number of disc holding portions and a number of stopper members. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters. Each of the disc holding portions has a downwardly tapered slope that presses the disc against the shutters and holds the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. Each of the stopper members has a disc contact surface that prevents the disc from dropping down from the disc storage portion and provided for the cartridge body to protrude over the disc. A portion of the slope of each of the disc holding portions is located over the contact surface of each of the stopper members.
In one embodiment, the pair of shutters is locked together while closed.
In one embodiment, the disc cartridge further includes a shutter contact portion that regulates the positions of the shutters being closed.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters and a number of disc holding portions. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. Each of the disc holding portions includes a first portion with a first height and a second portion with a second height that is lower than the first height. An upper surface of the cartridge body has a recessed portion to receive the top of the first portion of each disc holding portion that moves as the shutters are going to be opened or closed. The recessed portion is thinner than another portion of the upper surface of the cartridge body under which the second portion of the disc holding portion moves.
In one embodiment, as the shutters are going to be closed, the first portion contacts with the disc earlier than the second portion.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters, a number of disc holding portions and a stopper member. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The disc storage portion also has a disc window through which the disc is inserted or removed into/from the disc storage portion. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. The stopper member is secured to the cartridge body so as to be movable between a state of protruding into the disc window and a state of not protruding into the disc window.
In one embodiment, the stopper member is movable on a plane that is parallel to the upper surface of the cartridge body. The stopper member may be rotatable on the upper surface of the cartridge body.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters, a number of disc holding portions and a disc receiving portion. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. The disc receiving portion is provided along the inner circumference of an inner lower surface of the disc storage portion so as to contact with an outer edge portion of the second side of the disc that is being held while the shutters are closed.
In one embodiment, at least a part of the disc receiving portion is parallel to the inner lower surface of the disc storage portion and contacts with the other side of the disc. The disc receiving portion may be a taper that is provided between an inner side surface and the inner lower surface of the disc storage portion. While the shutters are closed and the disc is held, the outer edge of the disc may be in contact with the disc receiving portion.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters and a number of disc holding portions. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. An inner lower surface of the disc storage portion includes first regions, through which respective bottoms of the disc holding portions pass while the shutters are going to be opened or closed. The first regions are recessed.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters and a number of disc holding portions. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. An inner lower surface of the disc storage portion includes second regions that are located in the vicinity of the outer periphery of the shutters while the shutters are closed. The second regions are recessed.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters and a number of disc holding portions. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. An inner lower surface of the disc storage portion includes third regions that are located around the chucking and head openings and/or near an inner side surface of the disc storage portion. The third regions are recessed.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a shutter, a number of disc holding portions and first and second operating portions. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The shutter is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutter, press the disc against the shutter and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutter. The first and second operating portions are used to open and close the shutter.
In one embodiment, the first and second operating portions are respectively provided for first and second side surfaces of the cartridge body. The first and second side surfaces may be adjacent to each other. The first operating portion may be a protrusion that is connected to the shutter, and the shutter may be opened or closed by sliding the first operating portion along a portion of the first side surface. Also, the second operating portion may be a rotational member that is engaged with the shutter. Then, the shutter may be opened or closed by rotating the second operating portion. Alternatively, the second operating portion may also be a sliding link member that is engaged with the shutter. Then, the shutter may be opened or closed by sliding the second operating portion along the second side surface.
In one example, the second operating portion may also be a belt member that is connected to the shutter. Then, the shutter may be opened or closed by sliding the second operating portion along the second side surface.
In one example, the disc cartridge includes a pair of shutters, including the shutter. The first and second operating portions may be connected to, or engaged with, the pair of shutters, respectively.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters, a number of disc holding portions and a rotation stopper member. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. The rotation stopper member is provided for at least one of the disc holding portions to prevent the disc from rotating while the shutters are closed.
In one example, the rotation stopper member is made of a material having a large coefficient of friction and is provided for the at least one of the disc holding portions so as to contact with the disc while the shutters are closed.
In one example, the rotation stopper member is made of rubber.
Yet another disc cartridge according to the present invention includes a cartridge body, a pair of shutters, a number of disc holding portions and at least one stopper member. The cartridge body includes a disc storage portion, a chucking opening and a head opening. The disc storage portion has a disc window and stores a disc, having first and second sides, therein so that the disc is rotatable in the disc storage portion and that the first side of the disc is exposed inside the disc disc window. The chucking opening is formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to get the disc chucked externally. The head opening is also formed on the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to allow a head, which reads and/or writes a signal from/on the second side of the disc, to access the second side of the disc. The pair of shutters is supported, and movable with respect to the cartridge body, between the second side of the disc and the bottom of the disc storage portion so as to expose or cover the chucking and head openings. The disc holding portions are provided for the shutters, press the disc against the shutters, and hold the disc thereon while the chucking and head openings are covered with the shutters. The at least one stopper member is provided for the cartridge body so as to protrude at least partially into the disc window. The head opening reaches a side surface of the cartridge body. An operating portion for use to open and close the shutters is provided for the shutters and is located inside the head opening.
In one example, the shutters have first and second pairs of contact surfaces, each pair contacting with each other. The first and second pairs are not aligned with each other. The contact surfaces of each of the first and second pairs may be sloped, and overlap with each other, in a thickness direction of the disc. In the first pair of contact surfaces, the contact surface of one of the two shutters may be located over the contact surface of the other shutter. In the second pair of contact surfaces on the other hand, the contact surface of the one shutter may be located under the contact surface of the other shutter. While closed, the shutters may define a hole in a region corresponding to a center hole of the disc. Specifically, the hole defined by the shutters may have a diameter that is approximately equal to that of the center hole of the disc.
In one example, the disc holding portions are provided at two ends of the shutters, and each of the disc holding portions has a downwardly tapered slope. At least one of the disc holding portions may be provided so as to be movable toward the center of the disc.
In one example, each of the disc holding portions includes a first portion with a first height and a second portion with a second height that is lower than the first height. An upper surface of the cartridge body has a recessed portion to receive the top of the first portion of each of the disc holding portions that moves as the shutters are going to be opened or closed. The recessed portion is thinner than another portion of the upper surface of the cartridge body under which the second portion of each of the disc holding portions moves.
As the shutters are going to be closed, the first portion may contact with the disc earlier than the second portion.
In one example, the stopper member has a contact surface that contacts with the disc 100. A portion of the slope of at least one of the disc holding portions is located over the contact surface of the stopper member.
In one example, the shutters rotate on a pair of rotation shafts that are provided for the disc cartridge body. The shutters may include interlocking portions that interlock with each other to open or close the shutters. The disc cartridge may further include an elastic member that applies a force to the shutters to keep the shutters closed.